Tasty Love
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Sasuke harus terjebak bersama Sakura seorang pemilik Resto demi mempertahankan kedai milik keluarganya supaya tidak dihancurkan. Ia harus memasak 3 masakan berbeda untuk Sakura setiap hari selama perjanjian mereka berlangsung. Dan mereka pun terjerat dengan lingkaran cinta yang rumit. Akankah Gaara sang kekasih akan membiarkan gadisnya direbut oleh pria lain?
1. Chapter 1

**Tasty Love**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to Kishimotto sensei**

 **Story Original by my self**

 **Warning : AU , Typo , OOC , badFic and many more.**

 **Rated : T (M) For save  
**

 **Summary : Sasuke harus terjebak bersama Sakura seorang pemilik Resto demi mempertahankan kedai milik keluarganya supaya tidak dihancurkan. Ia harus memasak 3 masakan berbeda untuk Sakura setiap hari selama pngujian berlangsung. Dan mereka pun terjerat dengan lingkaran cinta yang rumit. Akankah Gaara sang kekasih akan membiarkan gadisnya direbut oleh pria lain yang notabenenya orang biasa?  
**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

 **Slight : Sabaku no Gaara - Hyuuga Hinata  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Special Thanks to : Aya Kitagami_

* * *

 _'Who is that girl I see , staring straight back at me?'_

 _-Christina Aguilera_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Don't like , don't read . please don't hurt me_

.

.

Hingar bingar ditengah keramaian kota Metropolitan , Konoha salah satu pusat keramaian bagi orang-orang disana selain jantung kota. Diantaranya kalangan remaja sampai dewasa nampak menikmati istirahat mereka dijam makan siang. Salah satunya kedai berlambang kipas merah putih _Uchiha_ yang sederhana namun mampu menampung banyak orang , saat ini tengah sibuk dipadati pelanggan.

Tempatnya yang strategis diantara perumahan membuat orang-oang dengan mudahnya datang kesana. Adapun kedai-kedai yang lainnya bahkan itu lebih baik jika dilihat dari segi bangunan tetapi lidah masyarakat tahu mana yang cocok untuk mereka. Diketahui kedai _Uchiha_ yang dikelola oleh keluarga ini memiliki resep turun temurun yang lagendaris dan hingga saat ini hidangan mereka masih dicintai oleh masyarakat. Bukan hanya nikmat dilidah namun nikmat juga dikantong para pelanggan.

"Sasuke-kun , antar pesanan ini ke meja nomer 13".

"Iya bu".

"Bisa minta sake nya lagi?"

"Anda sudah menghabiskan 2 botol, itu menghabiskan persediaan kami".

"Maaf oji-san jika ingin tambah sake , anda datang lagi kemari nanti malam"

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin tambah Ramen lagi boleh kan"

"Kyaaaaa pelayannya tampan sekali. Aku akan datang setiap hari saat perutku lapar"

"Aku suka yang rambutnya panjang itu tuh , urghh nafsu makanku tiba-tiba bertambah"

Segelintir percakapan disana membuat suasana semakin ramai. Terutama dikalangan para gadis. Tentu saja mereka betah disana , bukan hanya sekedar mencicipi hidangan saja , para gadis itu sudah merasa kenyang dengan menatap dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari Mikoto dan Alm Fugaku.

Ya , tulang punggung mereka telah wafat akibat penyakit kanker yang terus mengerogoti tubuhnya hingga meregang nyawa.

Sampai saat ini Mikoto masih berstatus _single_ , entah itu keinginannya atau usulan kedua putranya yang masih belum siap mendapat ayah baru. Cukup seorang ibu saja untuk mereka , karena sekarang Sasuke dan Itachi mampu menghidupi keluarga kecilnya dengan berdirinya kedai _Uchiha_ ini yang sudah ada sejak beberapa tahun silam. Mereka selalu menjaganya dengan baik, kedai ini adalah salah satu peninggalan ayahnya dan kakek buyutnya.

Namun sepertinya kedai ini sedikit mengalami kesusahan sejak Fugaku meninggal dunia, seperti hutang-hutang yang menumpuk. Tapi soal pelanggan nampaknya tidak ada perubahan dari dulu , tetap ramai dikunjungi oleh pembeli.

"Bu kita kehabisan sake, sekarang giliran Itachi yang belanja". Sasuke tengah duduk berkumpul bersama sang ibu dan kakaknya ditempat mereka mengolah makanan , yaitu dapur. Aroma bawang, daging ayam, ikan menguar sangat kuat disana dan itu menambah suasana menjadi lapar.

Saat ini ia tengah memijit-mijit pundaknya sebelah akibat kelelahan sehabis melayani pelanggan seharian ini. Ya saat ini kedai sedang kosong.

Merasa namanya disebut , Itachi berdiri seraya menunjuk muka sang adik.

"Hey kemarin aku sudah memetik sayuran dikebun paman Obito, mencari jamur Enoki didalam hutan, memasak _Yakisoba_ 7 porsi dan itu sangat menguras tenagaku. Apa itu adil , Sasu-CHAN?". Bentak sang kakak , Suffiks _chan_ nya sengaja ia perjelas ditelinga Sasuke, dia kan laki-laki cantik, itu menurut Itachi.

Dahinya mengkerut seketika karena Sasuke membenci panggilannya. Saat ia hendak melawan Itachi, sang ibu segera menahannya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya diantara Sasuke dan Itachi yang hampir saling memakan.

"Cukup sudah anak-anak , biar ibu yang belanja hari ini. Kalian jaga disini saja". Sang ibu merangkul kedua pundak sang anak. Sepasang bola mata onyx nya bergulir memandangi ibunya –Mikoto- penuh penyesalan.

"Biar aku saja yang pergi bu". Kata Sasuke mengalah.

"Tidak usah , lagipula ini hari selasa jadwal ibu pergi belanja". Mikoto menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Seharusnya kalian bersyukur masih ada pelanggan yang menyempatkan makan di kedai kita, mengingat sekarang banyak sekali rumah makan disekitar sini. Jadi berbanggalah pada kakek buyutmu yang telah mewarisi darah memasak pada kalian".

Sasuke memutar bola mata nya bosan. "Apa salah seorang laki-laki pintar memasak? Kuharap otakku masih berjalan lurus".

Mikoto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke , kalimat yang menurutnya sangat tak pantas diucapkan oleh sang anak. Darah memasak sangat kental di keluarga ini namun sepertinya Sasuke masih belum sadar.

"Jika ayahmu masih ada mungkin sekarang dia akan sangat marah padamu. Dan-".

"Cukup ibu".Tahan si sulung pada ibunya, ah Itachi sedikit sensitive jika sudah membahas masalah ini.

Hening ...

Tak ada yang bicara lagi, Sasuke merunduk. Ia tengah meruntuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya. Secara tak sengaja Sasuke sudah menyakiti hati wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Maaf". Desisnya

"Ibu pergi sekarang. Kalian jangan kemana-mana". Mikoto berjalan meninggalkan dapur lalu berlalu pergi ke toko Sake langganan mereka.

Oo0oO

"Dilihat dari diagram pendapatan tahun ini , Resto Haru's meningkat dibanding tahun lalu. Dan rencana saya saat ini adalah kembali membuka cabang didaerah yang belum terjamah oleh kita. Dilihat dari sudut pandang masyarakat , mereka menginginkan kepuasan dan pelayanan terbaik. Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian dimana lokasi yang cocok dan pas untuk Resto kita". Perempuan muda bertalenta sedang mengadakan rapat ditempat kerjanya.

Sang direktur utama Resto Haru's yang akhir-akhir ini banyak digemari oleh masyarakat terutama dikalangan anak muda. Dengan hidangan yang cukup menarik perhatian serta pelayanan terbaik tersedia disana. Haru's , merupakan nama Resto yang diambil dari nama belakang pemiliknya. Haruno Sakura , sang pengusaha rumah makan yang dikembangkan oleh usahanya sendiri.

Ya Resto Haru's hampir tersebar dipenjuru kota-kota besar. Bahkan saat ini , Sakura berencana akan kembali membuka cabang baru.

"Iwagakure , kota padat yang terkenal dengan kerajinan patung batu. Saya rasa tempat itu cocok untuk rencana pembangunan kita".

"Diketahui kota Iwagakure terlalu padat dengan penduduknya, mereka tidak akan mengetahui keadaan Haru's seperti apa. Hampir sebagian dari mereka adalah pedagang , perekonomian nya dibilang rendah. Tidak akan ada orang yang menyempatkan makan di resto kita. Ada saran yang lain?".

Wanita helaian pink itu sudah banyak berkelana kebeberapa kota. Bahkan keluar negri pun sudah seperti ke kamar mandi , dan semua itu ia lakukan untuk sekedar belajar mendalami ilmu masak memasaknya. Pengalaman Sakura dibidang kuliner memang cukup dalam , lihat saja sekarang dia sudah menjadi bos muda, cantik pula.

"Saya rekomendasikan di Kota Nami. Tempat yang strategis serta lahan yang luas".

"Nami berasal dari Kirigakure, Haru's sudah berdiri disana. Ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau Konoha, ada banyak lahan luas dan tempat yang strategis. Masyarakatnya berpenghasilan tetap, bahkan sebagian mereka berasal dari kalangan menengah keatas".

Sakura menopang dagu , ia berfikir. Mungkin usulan dari salah satu bawahannya sudah masuk kedalam persyaratan."Ichiraku, Resto Ichiraku berdiri disana. Itu bisa menghambat penghasilan kita".

Pria yang mengajukan saran tersebut kembali angkat bicara. "Masyarakat yang menilainya bukan kita, kuharap Lady Haruno masih mengingat semboyan kita , 'Pelanggan adalah raja, pelanggan adalah segalanya'.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, nampaknya wanita itu sedang ini merupakan bisnis, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Begitu banyak rintangan seperti Ichiraku salah satunya saingan antar perusahaan, itu sudah lumrah terjadi didunia kuliner bukan. Sakura mengakui kehebatan resto itu , ramen adalah makanan kebanggaan Ichiraku.

"Baiklah. Saya akan turun langsung kelapangan untuk melihat kondisi tempat yang akan kita bangun".

Oo0oO

"Itachi". Panggil sang adik pada kakaknya yang sedang melahap kue _Dango_ kesukaannya. Camilan manis hidangan penutup yang mengugah selera itu membuat Itachi tak henti mengunyah kue tersebut.

"Hmm". Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku ingin mengubah tempat ini seperti Ichiraku. Disana sangat mewah dengan meja-meja yang sangat banyak dan pelayan-pelayan cantik. Kapan ya _Uchiha_ seperti itu?".

'Uhuk ...'. Itachi tersendak saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir.

"Pelayan cantik katamu". Itachi menelan _Dango_ nya yang penuh didalam mulut. "Hey tempat bukanlah yang utama, yang terpenting cita rasa masakan kita, seperti yang ibu katakan kita harus bersyukur kedai ini masih berdiri ditengah lingkaran dunia rumah makan. Jika kau menginginkan perempuan dikedai kita , kau bisa mengajak nenek Chiyo. Hahaha".

"Aku serius baka. Kau memang susah diajak bicara". Bentaknya. Sasuke berjalan dari sana, mengambil segelas teh _Ocha_ lalu meneguknya.

"Hahah _summan ne_ Sasuke-kun. Kita kan sudah memiliki asset untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan"

Sasuke sedikit melirik kakaknya diatas bahu, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Ng , apa itu?".

"Aku Sasu , aku. Kau punya seorang kakak tampan yang menarik perhatian para gadis untuk makan dikedai kita". Kata Itachi mengerling pada adiknya.

Saat itu juga Sasuke menyemburan minumannya dihadapan Itachi. Perutnya mendadak mual. Ia pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendirian didapur.

.

.

.

"Minggu kemarin juga belum dibayar kau sudah mau mengambil lagi?". Sang pedagang merasa sedikit kesal pada wanita cantik bersurai panjang ini. Ternyata Mikoto gemar mengutang di Toko Sake ini, dan mungkin ia juga punya utang ditoko lain. Laki-laki paruh baya itu duduk memperhatikan Mikoto yang sedang mengangkut-angkut beberapa krat kedalam mobil bak terbukanya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan topi merahnya menghilangkan hawa panas disana.

"Jangan khawatir nanti kubayar". Teriak Mikoto sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Ya ya , untung saja kau cantik". Ah Mikoto sudah punya dua jagoan pun tetap terlihat cantik sih, tak heran kalau ia banyak menyukainya terlebih lagi dirinya yang menyandang status janda.

Perempuan surai hitam itu saat ini sedang berada didalam mobil bak terbuka mengangkut beberapa krat Sake. Mikoto menemukan selebar kertas yang tersebar di toko Sake tadi , ah bukan itu seperti promosi. " **Haru's Resto It's Coming** ". Katanya saat membaca kertas itu. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan , kembali terbayang-bayang pada kedai miliknya. Kedai kecil yang semakin tertindas oleh rumah makan mewah, bagaimana nasib _Uchiha_ nanti, bagaimana anak-anaknya. Mikoto seperti sudah merasakan firasat buruk , ia mengharapkan kalau Resto itu tidak mempengaruhi bisnisnya.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja". Mikoto tersenyum.

Tiba ditempat tinggalnya kedai sekaligus rumah, Mikoto menurun-nurunkan krat Sake dari mobil kedalam gudang penyimpanan.

"Sasuke , Itachi bantu ibu mengangkat". Panggil Mikoto pada kedua putranya. Tak menunggu lama orang yang dipanggil muncul dihadapan sang ibu. Sasuke segera mengangkat krat-krat minuman itu. Saat ia kembali , Sasuke menemukan kertas pink didalam mobil yang di temukan Mikoto tadi.

"Haru's Resto Its Coming". Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Apa itu?". Itachi ikutan melihat.

"Rumah makan baru yang akan dibangun didaerah sini". Ujar Mikoto tanpa diminta, ia masih tetap mengangkut krat-krat itu tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Terkutuklah Haru's Resto sialan". Sasuke melempar kertas itu kesembarang arah. Mungkin ia sudah bisa membaca dengan hadirnya resto itu bagaimana. Walaupun belum ada tetapi ia sudah sangat membenci nama itu. Ini akan benar-benar mengganggu bisnis ibunya, tidak ada pelanggan, tidak ada yang makan lagi , tidak ada uang dan fikiran-fikiran negative lainnya terus menghantui otak mereka.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Hints : Yakisoba** : Mi goreng khas Jepang

 **Dango** : Kue Jepang berbentuk bulat seperti bola kecil dan dimatangkan dengan cara dikukus atau direbus didalam air. Adonan Dango dibuat dari tepung beras. Kue Dango ditusuk menjadi satu dengan tusukan (kushi)dari bambu.

 **Ocha** : Teh Khas Jepang

 **Ramen :** Masakan mi kuah Jepang .

* * *

A/N : Hai Mei dateng bawa fic spesial bertemakan kuliner , maaf kalo agak aneh ya. apa ini layak dilanjut? silahkan coret-coret di kotak review.

See you :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Tasty Love**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Story Original by my self**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC and many more**

.

.

.

* * *

 _That I'm the one who understand you been here all along_

 _So why can't you see , you belong with me_

 _-Taylor Swift-_

* * *

 _Don't like, Don't read !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Masyarakat Konoha berbeda, saat aku menyebarkan kertas selebaran ini mereka begitu antusias". Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis seraya mengangguk saat sang pria berbicara.

"Antar aku untuk berkeliling ke Konoha, Yamato".

"Baik".

Sang pria yang diketahui sekertaris nona muda Haruno itu , saat ini mereka sedang berada di Konoha. Sebuah kota yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan serta perumahan-perumahan yang cukup padat. Jujur Sakura baru pertama kali memasuki Kota ini hingga kebagian dalamnya karena biasanya ia mengunjungi Konoha hanya sekedar memantau saja, lebih tepatnya pada Ichiraku.

"Daerah ini lumayan menarik, tempatnya strategis dengan masyarakat. Mereka mudah sekali berbaur. Dan yang terpenting jauh dari jangkauan Ichiraku". Sakura memandang hamparan jalan luas dibalik jendela kaca mobil yang dinaikinya bersama Yamato. Sepanjang jalan Sakura tidak menunjukan ekspresi seperti sebelumnya. Matanya menyimpit seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Konoha merupakan _Aktiva_ terbaik jika dilihat dari masyarakat bahkan saya pribadi menyukainya. Namun sangat disayangkan tempat ini masih belum termasuk dalam persyaratan kita. Coba perhatikan baik-baik Yamato, disini tidak ditemukan lahan luas. Terkecuali jika melakukan _planning_ baru untuk usaha kita".

"A-apa itu nona ?". Tanya Yamato namun tetap fokus dengan menyetirnya.

" Bulid and Buying. Dengan terpaksa kita harus membeli tanah yang luas sekalipun tanah tersebut sudah ditempati".

"Anda yakin , Nona? Kita belum melukakan ini sebelumnya". Yamato nampak tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan bos nya. Sakura berniat membeli lahan luas yang sudah ditempati atau lebih tepatnya membangun ulang tempat itu untuk dijadikan sebuah Resto.

"Kita coba saja. Siapkan uang yang banyak Yamato , kita akan bekerja keras sekarang".

"Baiklah". Jawabnya pasrah, ia tak mungkin melawan atasan. Sakura yakin kalau tindakannya akan sedikit menguras mental demi terciptanya usaha itu dan menyingkirkan Ichiraku secara perlahan. Melakukan penggusuran pasti akan lebih menyusahkan , masyarakat yang tidak menerima salah satunya. Jadi dirinya sudah persiapan baik fisik maupun mental.

 _Kriiingg ..._

Suara ponsel milik sakura berdering didalam tas miliknya. Segera ia membawanya, namun saat menatap layar ponsel tersebut, dahi Sakura berkerut lalu ia menjawabnya.

"Ada apa ? sekarang aku sedang sibuk jangan ganggu".

 _"Kau masih marah , Hime? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu, ayolah kau kan gadis baikku"_

"Kubilang aku sedang sibuk. Jangan menghubungiku sekarang Gaara"

 _"Baiklah baiklah nanti akan kuhubungi kau lagi"_

-tuut- .. sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Sakura. Dengan malas ia kembali memasukan ponsel putihnya kedalam tas , ia menghela nafas secara kasar bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan sang kekasih, Sabaku Gaara.

"Berhenti disini , Yamato".

Menuruti majikannya , Yamato segera memarkirkan mobil sedan hitam di pinggir jalan. Ada satu kedai yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk kesana.

"Kedai ini sangat mengganggu, tempatnya terlalu kecil untuk lahan seluas ini. Kita masuk, Yamato"

Kedua orang berpakaian bagus dan rapi memasuki sebuah kedai sederhana, memang terdengar aneh. Lihatlah Sasuke sekarang, disana mereka sedang berdebat dengan sang ibu mengenai kedua orang asing itu. Krat Sake yang masih berada ditangannya segera ia letakan dilantai.

Sasuke merasakan aura sesuatu dengan wanita berjas itu.

"Bu , mau apa mereka datang kesini? Kita belum pernah kedatangan pelanggan macam mereka kan". Bisik Sasuke pada sang ibu. Sasuke tak mengenal pada wanita asing berhelaian pink itu , didaerah sana tidak ada orang macam Sakura yang berkunjung ke kedainya. kalaupun ada mereka hanyalah seorang pekerja tetap atau pekerja kantoran yang hendak makan disana.

"Entahlah ibu tidak tahu. Mungkin dia turis yang tak sengaja menemukan kedai ini". Sasuke mengangguk setuju pada ibunya.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya". Sasuke membusungkan dadanya, menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam seolah akan menghadapi orang besar saja.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Yamato sambil membawa buku menu. "Selamat datang".

Sang gadis tak menjawab, mereka masih berdiri disana. Terlihat Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil miliknya. Tissue , ia membersihkan bangku disana dengan tissue.

Tindakannya itu sungguh diluar dugaan Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung Sakura sudah menghina kedai _Uchiha_ , sang pria hanya mengusap dadanya. Gadis ini merupakan peringatan bagi Sasuke.

Dirasa sudah bersih, Sakura dan Yamato duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

" _Wagyu Suteku_ ".

"Ng .." . Yamato memandang heran Sakura, perempuan ini malah memesan makanan. Apa yang ada difikiran Sakura saat ini? batin Yamato.

"Maaf nona disini tidak menyediakan daging steik semahal itu, jika anda menginginkannya silahkan cari kedai lain. Disini hanya kedai kecil yang menyediakan _Nerimono_ , curry rice, dan beberapa hidangan mie". Sasuke sumpah serapah pada gadis menyebalkan yang ada dihadapannya ini , ia sudah menghina kedainya dua kali.

Sakura mengulum senyum disana , pria ini begitu berani bicara lantang pada Sakura. "Apa yang khas disini?"

"Ramen , namun tidak sebaik Ichiraku". Jawab Sasuke.

"Ichiraku ya, sebuah resto terkenal yang ada disini. Aku mengakui kehebatan Ichiraku".

"Jadi anda mau pesan apa?".

"Buatkan aku ramen dua".

"Baik mohon tunggu sebentar". Sasuke berjalan pergi menuju dapur dengan langkah kaki dihentakan kelantai secara kasar. Mikoto yang mengintip dari dalam dapur merasa cemas melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun , apa mereka seorang kritikus makanan?". Tanya Mikoto

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan membuat ramen". Sasuke merebus mie kedalam panci berisi air mendidih , lalu ia meracik bumbu-bumbu lainnya seperti telur rebus, _Gyoza_ , beberapa pangsit, _miso_ , _naruto_ dan lain-lain.

"Sebentar biar ibu panggil Itachi". Mikoto mempercayakan Itachi untuk membuat ramen karena ia cukup ahli dalam mengolah mie-mie.

"Biar aku saja bu. Ada daging babi?".

"Apa ? daging babi sudah habis kemarin, pakai ayam saja Sasu". Mereka berdua mendadak sibuk disana, Sasuke membuat ramen terbaik untuk pelanggan yang satu ini.

.

.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan kami".

Sasuke meletakan dua buah mangkuk ramen penuh yang panas. Aroma daging ayam dan kaldu Miso asam gurih menguar disana.

Sakura menatap mangkuk itu lama. Tak ada pergerakan untuk mengambil sumpit atau melahapnya. Saat Yamato hendak memasukan ramen kemulutnya , tangan Sakura terulur kehadapan pria itu bermaksud untuk menahannya.

"Tahan dulu Yamato. Ramen ini tak layak makan".

"!"

"!". Tubuh Sasuke mendadak menegang mendengar kritikan wanita pink ini. Tangannya terkepal didalam saku bajunya.

"Kau salah meletakan sumpitnya tuan rambut aneh". Sakura melempar sumpit itu ke meja tempat makannya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke". Sela sang pria.

"Ya terserah ... coba perhatikan kembali Uchiha, sumpit yang diletakan didalam mangkuk itu salah. Bagaimana jika ada bakteri, bagaimana kalau kotor dan itu mengotori ramennya. Kau harus meletakannya diluar mangkuk dan itu harus ditutupi oleh tissue. Benar-benar ceroboh"

 _'Orang ini ..'_ batinnya.

Wanita ini benar-benar berbeda. Sasuke sudah dapat menilai dari penampilannya kalau Sakura bukanlah orang biasa. Jika ia seorang kritikus makanan bukan inilah yang Sasuke inginkan. Berharap ibunya tak mengetahui percakapan mereka karena itu bisa menyakiti perasaan sang ibu. Jadi siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? batin Sasuke menyimpan seribu pertanyaan disana.

"Jadi , anda tidak akan memakannya?".

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. "Mana pemilik kedai ini, aku harus bicara dengannya".

Dugaannya benar , gadis ini pasti akan protes pada ibunya.

"Aku pemilinya karena kedai ini dikelola oleh keluargaku". Jawabnya tegas.

"Sudah kuduga , kau memang tak cocok menjadi seorang pelayan karena kau telalu tampan".

Ada sedikit irama dihati Sasuke, sang gadis telah memujinya. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, ia tahu ini hanyalah sebuah guyonan agar dirinya bisa termakan oleh rayuan sang gadis. Kalaupun iya itu tak mungkin, Sasuke dan Sakura begitu berbeda bagaikan bumi dan langit.

"Aku bayar ramen ini". Sakura menaruh koper hitam yang dibawa Yamato tadi diatas meja. "Apa ini cukup". Katanya sambil membuka koper yang berisi ratusan lembar uang.

Sumpah demi kami-sama apa yang disaksikan oleh pemuda ini adalah beberapa tumpukan uang, seumur hidupnya Sasuke belum pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu.

"Apa maksudnya ?".

"Baiklah langsung saja. Namaku Haruno Sakura". Gadis pink itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke menjabat tangan putih milik Sakura. "Aku pemilik Resto Haru's yang akan membangun resto di kota ini tepatnya disini. Jadi bersediakah anda untuk bekerjasama dengan kami. Mungkin kau sudah baca selebaran itu kan".

Sasuke menautkan alisnya berfikir, kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Nama Haru's mungkin tak asing baginya akhir-akhir ini, matanya membulat saat teringat pada kertas pink yang ia buang tadi.

"Kau akan membuat Resto disini?". Tanyanya

"Ya , lebih tepatnya disini, di kedaimu. Kami akan membangun ulang tempat ini untuk dijadikan sebuah Resto besar dan mewah tidak kotor dan jorok seperti kedai milimu ini. Aku harap kau mau bekerjasama denganku tuan Uchiha, bekerja didunia kuliner yang mampu menghasilkan banyak uang".

"Kau gila ! mana mungkin aku menjualnya. Kedai ini sangat berharga bagi kami , kedai ini segalanya bagi kami. Kau orang kaya memang tidak tahu apa-apa dan – "

"Oh kurang ya ... baiklah" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan amplop dari tas miliknya. Benar dugaan wanita itu , pemuda ini tidak mudah terpikat rupanya. Sasuke benar-benar mempertahankan kedai ini.

"Berapapun uang yang kau berikan aku tetap akan menolaknya. _Uchiha_ merupakan peninggalan dari mendiang ayahku. Sebelum meninggal , ia berpesan agar aku menjaga kedai ini baik-baik".

Sakura menatap pemuda itu lebih lama. Tanpa ia duga Sasuke membeberkan semuanya dihadapan gadis ini. Tapi Sasuke sudah benar-benar salah memilih orang untuk berdebat, ucapan seperti itu tidak mungkin peka untuk orang macam Sakura , ia tak membutuhkan kalimat seperti itu. karena ini menyangkut bisnis , ia menginginkan keuntungan baik untuk dirinya atau untuk pemuda itu.

"Aku setuju ! " teriak Seseorang.

" .. ! .. "

Mikoto sudah tak tahan berdiam menguping didalam dapur. Dengan memberanikan diri ia keluar , berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdebat.

Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan, rupanya ada orang yang lebih berkuasa dikedai ini dan kabar baiknya orang itu menyetujui permintaan Sakura

"Ibu , kenapa ibu menyetujuinya ? ibu bilang –"

"Tidak Sasuke , mungkin ini saatnya tiba. Ibu sudah tidak tahan hidup seperti ini, ibu sudah lelah. Kau juga tahu kan kalau kita banyak hutang ibu ingin segera melunasinya"

"Sejam yang lalu ibu bilang kalau kita harus berbangga pada keluarga kita , kita harus bersyukur , tapi kenapa ibu malah jadi seperti ini". Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu ia kembali bicara. "Jika ayah mengetahui ini , mungkin dia akan marah". Ucap Sasuke tidak terima. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke merenungkan setiap kalimat ibunya tapi kenyataannya dia sendiri yang menghancurkannya.

'DEG' ..

"Tch , mereka malah membahas keluarga". Desis Sakura sinis.

"Cukup , aku tidak punya banyak waktu disini. Sudah kuputuskan kalau anda menyetujui pembangunan Haru's. Silahkan ditanda tangani disini" Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa map dan bolpoint.

" ... " Mikoto bergeming. Ia masih dengan posisinya diam. Ucapan anaknya memang benar , kacang lupa akan kulitnya itulah kalimat yang tepat untuk Mikoto. Kedai ini begitu berharga untuk keluarga kecilnya tapi dibalik itu , Mikoto kembali berfikir ia hidup bukan untuk orang yang sudah meninggal. Untuk apa kalau akhirnya menderita , hidupnya dililiti hutang , dan lagi kedainya sedikit-sedikit tergeser oleh rumah makan lain, mereka tak mungkin hidup seperti itu.

Mikoto sudah putus asa , mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya terutama untuk kedua anaknnya.

Tangannya hendak memegang bolpoint , sedikit lagi menyentuh kertas. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke segera menjauhkannya dan merebut bolpoint itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ibu akan menjual kedai ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan tidak bersangkutan dengan kedai _Uchiha_ " kata Sasuke , ada nada kecewa disana.

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk berfikir" lanjutnya.

Wajah sakura mengeras , pemuda ini sangat mengganggu sekali untuknya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan Sasuke demi bisnisnya. Ya sedikitnya usaha Sakura tidak sia-sia datang ke kedai itu , pemuda itu memberikan harapan untuk Sakura, ia tinggal menunggu waktu saja apa pemuda ini benar-benar akan menyetujui atau sebaliknya.

"Baiklah , seminggu lagi aku akan kembali kesini". Sakura dan Yamato pun pergi dari kedai itu , serta kembali membawa uang-uangnya. Peran uang disini begitu penting untuk menarik seseorang , contohnya Mikoto. Dengan cepat ia langsung setuju.

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hints** : **Wagyu Suteku** : Stik daging sapi dengan kualitas daging terbaik

 **Nerimono** : Makanan yang digoreng

 **Gyoza** :Campuran sayuran dan daging cincang yang dibungkus seperti pangsit lalu dikukus atau di oven.

 **Miso** : Jenis sup yang dibuat dari pasta Miso atau kaldu yang rasanya gurih manis


	3. Chapter 3

**Tasty Love**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Story Original by my self**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC and many more**

.

.

.

 _Don't like, Don't read !_

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian ...

Selama seminggu penuh , Sasuke terus mengasah kemampuannya dengan memasak beberapa jenis makanan. Tanpa tidur tanpa istirahat ia terus berlatih, entah apa yang ada difikiran pemuda raven itu. Sasuke tetap bertekad untuk mempertahankan kedai ini dari wanita kejam bertampang menawan.

"Sasuke-kun istirahatlah, ibu tak ingin kau sakit" Mikoto mengusap pundak perlahan anaknya yang sedang bergelut didapur, aroma ikan, asap, saos, bercampur menjadi satu ditubuh Sasuke. Tak peduli seperti apa dirinya , ia terus memasak dan memasak.

"Hoy kau malah menghambur-hamburkan uang Sasu. Lihat ikan dan nasi itu terbuang secara percuma" tunjuk Itachi pada wastafel yang berisi beberapa potong ikan yang gagal dan itu menjadi mubazir.

Tak ada respon , Sasuke tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

 _Kliing ..._

Bel pintu berbunyi tanda pelanggan datang ke kedai itu. Itachi yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri sang pelanggan.

"Selamat dat –"

"Uchiha Sasuke , mana janjimu ! " Sakura memotong sapaan Itachi seraya bicara dengan lantang. Ia berjalan mendahului pemuda raven itu dengan langkah angkuh , Yamato berjalan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Kali ini mereka datang tidak berdua, Sakura membawa beberapa orang lainnya.

Orang-orang yang sedang makan disana kini beralih menatap sekumpulan orang asing yang berpenampilan mewah. Suasana mendadak tegang terutama Mikoto dan Itachi.

Sasuke masih belum sadar akan kehadiran Sakura karena ia masih sibuk dengan masak memasaknya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mungkin orang yang akan menggusur kedai ini"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu Watase? Orang-orang disini membincangkannya"

Desas-desus pelanggan disana berdebat seputar kedai Uchiha , rupanya berita digusurnya Uchiha sudah menyebar ke telinga masyarakat.

"Kasihan nyonya Mikoto ya"

"Iya"

.

.

"Silahkan duduk" Itachi mendadak panik, sesuai yang dikatakan ibunya. Wanita itu sangat membenci kotor, jadi ia segera membersihkan tempat duduknya dengan lap yang menggantung dileher Itachi. Tak peduli soal harga dirinya , itu sudah hancur sejak wanita itu menginjakan kaki dikedai ini. Baru pertama kali Itachi merasa takut dengan wanita.

Pemuda raven itu berlari kedapur untuk menemui sang Ibu dan Sasuke.

"Gawat perempuan itu sudah tiba, terlalu pagi untuk mereka datang kemari. Kita belum persiapan apa-apa" Itachi mondar-mandir sendiri seraya mengacak rambutnya. Ia tahu kalau kondisi kedainya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna maka pihak Haruno mempunyai alasan untuk membangun ulang kedai ini. Ya minimal mereka membersihkan meja dan ada sedikit wewangian disana.

"Kalian jangan panik, serahkan semuanya padaku" kata Sasuke menenangkan sang kakak dan ibunya. Mikoto memainkan jarinya panik, sepertinya ia merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya seminggu yang lalu.

Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Sasuke" kata sang ibu, Sasuke menagguk lalu berjalan menghampiri orang-orang berjas sambil membawa semangkuk makanan diatas nampan yang masih dihiasi kepulan asap.

Sasuke meletakan hidangannya tepat dihadapan sang gadis.

"Aku tidak memesan makanan, kami datang kesini akan menagih janjimu, dan waktu berfikirmu sudah habis, Sasuke"

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, suasana mendadak tegang bahkan lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Namun Sasuke tak menunjukan ekspresi takut sedikitpun, ia tetap percaya diri dihadapan Sakura.

"Kau memang tak memesannya , tapi aku minta kau mencicipi masakan buatanku. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu soal sumpit yang kemarin, dan aku akan merasa terhormat kalau kau mau mencicipi masakanku mengingat kau tak menyentuh ramenku sedikitpun waktu itu".

"..." Sakura menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu lalu beralih menatap masakan buatan Sasuke yang wanginya sudah mengelilingi hidung Sakura.

"Sesuai permintaanmu aku sudah meletakan sumpit dengan benar dan itu terjamin dengan kebersihannya" ucapnya kembali.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membawa sumpit.

" _Donburi_ "

Sakura menatap heran pada masakan itu. " _Donburi?_ Kenapa tampilannya seperti ini?" memang berbeda dari biasanya , Sasuke tak meletakan sayuran, ikan dan daging diatas nasi, tapi ia letakan secara terpisah berserta kuahnya yang berada dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Cobalah" pinta Sasuke, ia berharap memakan setidaknya secuil saja karena itu akan menentukan nasibnya serta kedainya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa" akhirnya Sakura mengambil Nasi, sayuran dan ikan lalu memasukan kedalam mulutnya. Lalu ia mengambil sendok untuk mengambil kuah yang berada disamping hidangan utama, saat kuah tersebut sampai dilidah Sakura, wajahnya mendadak berubah. Ingin sekali ia memakannya lagi namun Sakura masih menjaga imej nya.

"Kau memasukan apa kedalam kuah ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya mengganti _Dashi_ dengan miso lalu _Mirin_ secukupnya serta aku memakai sayuran dengan kualitas terbaik" jawab Sasuke mantap, sudah jelas dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya Sakura bisa menerima masakan buatan Sasuke.

"Aku akan memasakan kembali khusus untuk anda jika anda menginginkannya lagi , asalkan anda membatalkan pembangunan _Haru's_ " Ucap Sasuke percaya diri karena ia yakin Sakura menyukai masakannya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, sekilas Sasuke melihat Sakura berdecih, jujur ia akui kalau masakan buatan pemuda ini sudah menghipnotisnya. Dari sekian hidangan lain makanan ini setara dengan makanan istimewa.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan yang lebih menarik dari tempat ini ... Aku HARUNO SAKURA mengakui kehebatanmu dalam memasak. Maka kuputuskan kau harus ikut dengan kami, Uchiha Sasuke"

"!"

Mikoto dan Itachi kaget , bahkan itu lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Mikoto rela menjual kedainya asalkan putranya baik-baik saja tapi sekarang rasa takut yang terus menghantui Mikoto sudah terjadi.

"Tidak , aku lebih memilih kau membeli kedai ini saja dari pada mengambil Sasuke" Elak Mikoto

"Saya tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikir anda, kupikir anda juga setuju nyonya Mikoto. Ini merupakan keputasan yang terbaik bahkan aku sudah terlalu baik untuk anda, ini pertukaran yang seimbang karena Sasuke bisa memperngaruhi bisnis kami selain tempat ini"

Gadis itu tetap tak mau kalah dan teguh pada keinginannya, ia memang tak jadi membeli kedai Uchiha tapi ia mengambil yang terbaik dari sana yaitu sang koki. Sakura berniat menjadikan Sasuke sebagai chef di resto nya nanti karena bagi Sakura membangun cabang dengan hadirnya pemuda raven tersebut sama seimbangnya dengan pendapatan Haru's , itu menurut kalkutor Sakura.

Sakura yang notabenenya ahli dibidang kuliner mengakui kehebatan Sasuke apalagi orang-orang biasa, Sakura memprediksi kalau mereka akan menyukai masakan Sasuke.

 _'pantas saja kedai ini tak sepi dari pengunjung. Sial ada kedai lain selain Ichiraku yang menghambat bisnisku. '_ Inner Sakura.

Sedikitnya kedai _Uchiha_ sepi karena Sasuke si koki handal menghilang dari sana.

Wanita helaian pink itu memang selalu mempunyai rencana tak terduga, buktinya dia malah membawa pulang Sasuke bukannya membeli tanah.

"Cepat kemasi barangmu. Aku tunggu kau dimobil"

'Bruuuukk'

Tidak diduga , Mikoto bersujud dihadapan wanita keturunan Haruno itu kepalanya bahkan menunduk sampai kebawah. "Kumohon jangan ambil anaku, kau boleh mengambil apapun asalkan jangan anaku, dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Kumohon nona Sakura" Mokoto terisak

"Kau masih punya satu lagi kan" Tunjuk Sakura pada Itachi. Memang benar disana masih ada Itachi tapi bagi sang ibu tetap tak ingin anaknya diambil. Raut wajah Itachi sedikit menegang. Perempuan ini sudah benar-benar menghancukan semuanya.

"Berdirilah nyonya. Kami membawa Sasuke bukan untuk keuntunganku saja, tenanglah anda juga akan mendapat hasilnya. Kami membawa sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak untuk kedai ini. Ya anggap saja saya memberi modal"

"Kau sama saja membeli adiku !" Elak Itachi yang sedari tadi diam mematung kini giliran dia angkat bicara.

Sasuke bergeming, ia tetap pada posisinya , ia benar-benar bertekad mempertahankan kedainya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang kakak. "Cukup Itachi, ini pilihanku sendiri. Aku akan ikut bersama mereka setidaknya kedai ini baik-baik saja. Jagalah ibu dan terimalah uangnya. Segera lunasi hutang kita, aku tidak ingin membuat ayah marah disana".

Itachi menatap sang adik dengan tatapan cemas bercampur kecewa, ia rela ditukar dengan sejumlah uang demi kedainya yang berharga. Sasuke benar-benar nekat dan berani bertindak.

"Sasuke, kau .." desis Itachi.

"Sa-sasuke-kun" suara samar seorang wanita terdengar tak jauh dari sana. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke sedih dan tak percaya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata-chan, aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku" jawab Sasuke meyakinkan gadis pujaannya. "Jagalah dirimu baik-baik" ia tersenyum kearah gadis yang bernama Hinata.

Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah sang Lady Haruno. "Perpisahan yang menyedihkan" desisnya. "Waktumu 10 menit, cepat kemasi barangmu , aku tunggu kau dimobil sekarang" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yamato memanggilnya.

"Ano, nona Sakura apa aku boleh menghabisi makanan ini?"

"Ya , makanlah" jawabnya lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Laki-laki itu sempat berfikir, hanya sepiring _Donburi_ mampu mengubah fikiran Sakura dan itu membuat Yamato tertarik untuk mencicipinya.

"Ittadaikimasu" ia mengambil sumpit lalu melahapnya.

"L-luar biasa , rasanya begitu gurih dan manis. Rasa mirin mampu menetralisir ikan dengan baik dan sayuran ini terlihat begitu segar" Yamato menghabiskan makanan itu sampai bersih.

.

.

"Ibu maaf , hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Jangan sedih aku pergi tidak untuk selamanya, aku hanya tinggal sementara bersama Nona Sakura. Aku akan pulang ketika aku merindukan ibu" Sasuke memeluk sang ibu dengan erat seolah tak ingin lepas. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar Sasuke, mengemas beberapa barang dan baju untuk perbekalan.

"Kau begitu berani menghadapi mereka Sasuke, ibu bangga padamu hiks .." jawabnya diiringi isakan tangis.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku bangga menjadi keturunan Uchiha , aku senang bisa memasak. Sebelum ada yang melarang laki-laki memasak maka aku akan wujudkan cita-cita ku , mengembangkan kedai ini hingga terkenal. Karena aku ... lahir untuk memasak"

Senyum mengembang diwajah Mikoto , Itachi pun begitu. Ia rela meninggalkan keluarga, bahkan kekasihnya demi kedai ini.

"Hinata , Jaga ibu baik-baik aku akan selalu merindukanmu" –Cup , Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala sang gadis berhelai Indigo. Hinata tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, ia memeluk sang kekasih didepan Mikoto dan Itachi bagaimana tidak sedih gadis itu bukannya takut kehilangan Sasuke tetapi yang ia takutkan kehilangan cintanya karena Sasuke akan tinggal bersama Sakura dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, hiks" Lirih Hinata yang masih berada dipelukan Sasuke.

"Kau jangan takut, aku akan setia padamu aku berjanji akan menjaga hubungan kita. Percayalah " Kalimat itu bukannya meredakan hati sang gadis melainkan ia semakin bersedih, Hinata semakin takut ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah , pergilah aku akan menunggumu disini bersama ibumu dan kakakmu" Ucap Hinata seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

Oo0oO

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer disana , keduanya tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sakura yang berada didalam mobil dipaling depan bersama Yamato dan Sasuke berada dibelakangnya bersama sang bodyguard Sakura.

Ternyata Sasuke baru sadar kalau Sakura adalah wanita yang mampu mengubah segalanya. Kalau dipiki kembali Sasuke sudah berbicara lantang dan berani pada gadis ini sejak mereka bertemu, jika berbicara lagi tanpa difikir semua akan berakibat fatal. Sasuke hanya bisa meruntuki dirinya sendiri apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang bodoh, saat ini ia hanya bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama kalau ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan merekrut seseorang untuk menjadi pengawalmu, dia akan membantumu jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Sakura berbicara memecah keheningan tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke, ia hanya melirik sekilas dari kaca mobil.

"Ya" Jawab Sasuke pelan, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan bertindak semaunya lagi karena ia yakin suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan mendapatkan celah untuk bebas dari jeratan wanita berhelai pink ini.

Perjalanan jauh dari Konoha ke Amegakure dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit bosan. Amegakure adalah tempat berdirinya pusat Resto Haru's milik Sakura. Sasuke berdecak kagum ketika menginjakan kaki direstoran yang super mewah ini matanya menyapu seluruh isi tempat itu, bahkan aroma-aroma makanan sampai ke hidung Sasuke. Ya pemuda itu sedikitnya merasa senang bisa bermain-main lagi di dapur.

"Ikuti aku" Kata Sakura yang membuyarkan seluruh imajinasi Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengikuti Sakura dari belakang , para pelayan yang sedang bekerja mendadak berbaris menyambut kedatangan bos nya, mereka membungkuk pada Sakura.

Sasuke kembali tertegun pada gadis ini, disini dia begitu dihormat tapi saat dikedainya Sasuke malah membentak-bentak gadis ini. Beruntunglah kau Sasuke tidak dituntut oleh gadis ini.

Sasuke mendadak gugup , ditangannya masih memegang sebuah koper. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berhelai raven itu, tentu saja ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Dari segi penampilannya saja mereka bisa menilai siapa Sasuke , ia hanya mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang yang kusut dan celana jeans yang robek-robek serta sepatu yang kotor.

Siapapun yang mengenal Sasuke tentu tidak akan menyangka kalau ia sampai seperti ini, pemuda yang selalu dipuja-puja akan ketampannya kini pujian itu sirna sudah saat ia sampai ditempat itu. Semua tak ada artinya saat ia berada disamping Sakura, namun Sasuke tak pantang menyerah semua rasa malu ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Kalian bisa tinggalkan kami" Titah Sakura pada pengawalnya, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berada diruang kerjanya.

Sasuke duduk disofa merah yang disediakan disana, matanya tak lepas memandang sang gadis, dia begitu berwibawa. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke mengagumi sosok wanita pink itu.

"Sebentar lagi asistenmu tiba disini, dia adalah Kakashi. Kau boleh menyuruhnya sesuka mu" Sakura berbicara sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sekilas Sasuke melihat dahi sang gadis berkerut ketika menatap layar ponsel.

Sakura menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Aku baru sampai jadi tak sempat menjawab panggilanmu. Jadi kau mau bicara apa lagi Gaara , aku sudah bosan mendengar permintaan maafmu"

 _"Aku akan kesana , sebentar lagi sampai"_

"C-chottto –" Telepon diputus sepihak oleh Gaara, Sakura semakin kesal dengan kelakuan Gaara.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura bisa menebak kalau ia tidak berbicara seputar pekerjaannnya, dari cara bicaranya saja tidak terdengar formal.

"Maaf, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Asistenku akan segera tiba" Jawabnya

"Ya , Kakashi akan tiba sebentar lagi. Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu" Sakura memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau menekuni pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam. "Sejak aku berumur 12 tahun aku sudah membantu orang tuaku , dan saat itu juga aku mulai menyukai masak-memasak". Ada rasa canggung diantara keduanya, terbukti Sasuke tak menatap wajah sang gadis saat berbicara.

"Kau memang sangat berbakat" bibir Sakura terangkat keatas, ia tersenyum. "Sebelum aku memperkerjakanmu disini aku akan mengujimu sejauh mana kehebatanmu dalam memasak. Perlu kau ketahui aku sudah berkeliling kebeberapa kota besar dan mencicipi hidangan terbaik mereka, aku belajar mengenal beberapa masakan khas Jepang serta masakan khas barat pun aku sudah pernah mencicipinya"

Tak ia ragukan lagi wanita ini patut di acungi jempol , Sakura adalah cerminan bagi Sasuke dan sedikitnya ia bisa memperdalam ilmu memasak dari gadis ini. Sakura akan menjadi sosok yang dikagumi oleh Sasuke dalam dunia kuliner.

"Anda akan mengujiku?"

"Ya , aku akan mengujimu langsung. Tempat pengujiannya bukan disini tapi di Apartemen ku, dalam satu hari kau harus memasakan tiga masakan berbeda untuku selama tahap pengujian. Jika kau lulus kau boleh turun langsung kelapangan dan memasak di _Haru's"_

"Apa koki disini diuji juga sepertiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak , kau diperlakukan spesial oleh ku. Ingat kau merupakan pengganti restoranku di Konoha, satu cabang yang berada dikonoha sama dengan kau, Uchiha ! Kau ditempatkan disini dengan bertujuan untuk menaikan pendapatan kita. Beruntunglah kau sudah ditempatkan disini yaitu pusatnya berdiri _Haru's._ Berbanggalah"

Apanya yang dibangga kan , itu hanya memperoleh keuntungan dari Sakura saja dan memperkaya usahanya. Sasuke kembali mencari celah agar ia mendapat keuntungan juga.

"Anda harus berjanji membangi keuntungan kepada kedaiku disana"

Sakura tertawa kecil seraya memandang remeh pemuda itu.

"Kau tetap meragukan aku ya , Uchiha. Apapun yang kau mau akan kupenuhi karena tangan mu lah yang membuatku seperti ini, membuatku mengagumi kepintaranmu. Kita sama-sama diuntungkan"

'tuk-tuk-tuk'

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak saat seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Masuklah" Titah Sakura.

Terbukalah pintu kayu jati tersebut, menampakan seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegak , helaian merah darahnya membuat kesan terlihat gagah. Pria bertato 'Ai' didahinya tersenyum kearah sang gadis.

"Ah jadi kau yang akan menjadi asistenku?" Tanya Sasuke ramah sambil menatap pemuda itu dari bawah hingga atas.

Pemuda keturunan Sabaku menoleh kasar kearah Sasuke, wajahnya sempat mengeras.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya tegas dengan tangan yang dilipat didada.

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hints :**

 _ **Donburi**_ **:** Makanan Jepang berupa nasi putih dengan berbagai macam lauk di atasnya seperti ikan, daging dan sayur-sayuran berkuah yang dihidangkan di dalam mangkuk besar yang juga disebut _donburi._ Kuah untuk donburi bergantung pada jenis makanan, tapi pada umumnya berupa _Dashi_ dicampur kecap asin dan _Mirin_.

 **Mirin :** Bumbu dapur untuk masakan Jepang berupa minuman beralkohol berwarna kuning, berasa manis, mengandung gula sebanyak 40%-50% dan Alkohol sekitar 14%. Mirin digunakan pada masakan Jepang yang diolah dengan cara _nimono_ (merebus dengan kecap asin dan Dashi) dan campuran untuk berbagai macam saus, seperti saus untuk kabayaki ( _tare_ ), saus untuk soba ( _soba-tsuyu_ ), saus untuk Tempura ( _tentsuyu_ ) dan saus Teriyaki.

 **Dashi :** Kaldu utama untuk masakan Jepang. Dashi dibuat dari sari Kombu dan Katsuobushi yang dimasukkan ke dalam air mendidih dan disaring sesudah katsuobushi tenggelam di dalam air. Selain katsuobushi, dashi juga sering dibuat dari sari bahan pembuat dashi yang lain seperti Sababushi, Niboshi dan Jamur Shiitake yang dikeringkan.

* * *

Dilanjut tau sampai sini saja?

Silahkan saran coret-coret dikotak review .. Arigachuu :*


End file.
